Not the story you thought it was
by goodfairyofny
Summary: ***Raven spoilers through Baction, do not read if you have not passed this part of the game. Characters will be aged up after the first chapter. I thought I was writing one story, and before I knew it, it turned out to be something else and entirely silly. Stay tuned for quite a bit more Raven/Rita from me this summer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Magic

Rita Mordio had extensive knowledge of magic. At fifteen years old, she had experience with nearly all kinds and was skilled with all that she touched. Today, however, was different. She had just witnessed magic she had never seen before.

"Hey, Yuri, we should head back to camp. The old man got hit with some weird magic," she announced with a concerned look in her eyes. She tried to keep it out of her voice. Raven had his back turned, and while she was sure he could tell something wasn't right, she felt no need to alarm him.

Yuri Lowell studied her face carefully before replying nonchalantly. "Sure thing, that's more than enough for today, anyway." He waved it off like it was no big deal, and everyone followed without question. Rita stayed at the back of the group, observing Raven as discreetly as possible.

When the group returned to camp, they had a simple dinner by the fire. Rita sat across from Raven, where she could assess his behavior. He was interacting pretty normally with Karol, but he had a strange look in his eyes when he met hers over the fire. She waited until everyone split up for the night before changing into comfortable clothes and grabbing her coziest blanket. Then she took a deep breath and let herself into Raven's tent.

"Hey," she said softy, and he turned towards her.

"Rita, darlin','" he said shakily, with that indescribable look still in his eyes. "I don't understand…"

She shook her head and cut off his words. "I don't know what kind of magic that was, but it isn't anything good. I think I should stay here and keep an eye on you tonight."

Raven looked worried. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now, darlin'," he said, looking her up and down hungrily. _Great_, Rita thought, _of all people to get hit with a horndog spell, it's Raven._

"I'm staying," she said, determined to win the conversation.

"It... shouldn't be you," he answered carefully.

She shook her head. "I'm the only one who knows what to look out for. So let's just go to sleep, okay?"

Raven nodded, and they laid down beside each other. They said nothing, and he kept his eyes on hers, burning into her until he finally spoke. "This is… really hard," he said, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

"You'll manage," she said, finally looking away, while holding out an arm, silently inviting him to snuggle into her. He jumped at the invitation, nuzzling his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. Her magic was hard to resist on a good day. The others didn't really get the pull he felt. It was something you needed your own elemental magic to comprehend. Without his permission, his hands were on her, beginning to roam. _Stupid freaking spell, she's going to roast me to death by morning!_ he thought.

"H-Hey!" Rita exclaimed. "Watch the hands, old man!"

"S-Sorry, darlin', I swear I didn't mean to -"

"I know," she said, cutting him off again. "It's fine, Raven. Not your fault." His expression changed when she said his name. It was something she typically avoided. Thinking of him just as 'the old man' was easier than allowing him to be Raven. Because when she thought of him as Raven, she felt safe. And when she thought of Raven, she saw a beautiful man whose wind magic made her tingle. The affection he was looking at her with now that she had said it was a complete 180 from the lust he had in his eyes only a minute ago. She had to remind herself to breathe before she spoke again. "I think there's more to this spell than we originally thought," she said carefully.

He smiled at her lovingly, caressing her cheek with his fingertips before nuzzling back into her neck. "I have a really bad feeling that it's more like a truth serum, Rita, honey." When he pulled back, she slipped under his arm, placing a hand over the blastia in his chest - she also liked this phrase better than thinking of his heart - and said nothing when he placed his other hand gently on her waist.

"Just sleep," she murmured. "It'll wear off soon enough."

He was silent for a moment before he replied. "Okay, darlin'. Sweet dreams." She swore she felt his lips press gently to her hair, but refused to acknowledge it.

* * *

It took Rita a long time to fall asleep. She listened to Raven's rhythmic breathing and felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath her head while her thoughts raced around. Allowing this night to happen wasn't fair to either of them, and she dreaded how she would suffer after it was over. She hated every second of how crazy she was about him and had been since the very beginning. Despite her maturity, he had called her a child enough times for her to vow to never let him see an ounce of her feelings. She felt absolutely crushed every time he came on to Judith. Stupid, half-naked Judith. Exactly how was she supposed to compete with _that_? Every single time she felt like she and Raven had some sort of moment, it was immediately followed up with some remark about Judith's body. And so Rita kept all of her feelings to herself. Even if he wanted her, the others would never understand. And there was no way he was ever going to want her.

She thought it would get easier when he betrayed them all. Rita was excellent at holding a grudge, and he had caused harm to her closest friend. She never even had friends before this adventure, and he had taken one of them, putting her life in jeopardy. Rita understood that he had been used, yet he still tried to kill them all. That should have made her hate him. But the way he had tried to sacrifice himself for them… When she thought he had died, Rita sobbed loudly, and Yuri had to carry her - screaming and crying - from the scene. Thankfully, Raven didn't see that. Thankfully, he returned to them without so much as a scratch, because she would have killed him for leaving her - them - like that. She had no intention of ever letting him know, but all was instantly forgiven the moment she knew he was safe. She knew there would be a big thing among the group, a decision made over what to do with him. She spoke to Yuri beforehand, knowing that she wouldn't get a say in the matter without being a member of the guild. "He can help us save Estelle. We need him. I mean it, Yuri. If the old man goes, I go, too." She had no idea if her words impacted the outcome at all. But she had meant what she said. If Brave Vesperia had sent him away, she'd have walked away from all of them.

At some point, Rita's mind must have stopped churning, allowing her to fall asleep, because she woke in the middle of the night to the most pleasant feeling of strong arms around her and warm lips at her neck. It took awhile for her to realize where she was and that it wasn't a dream. "Raven. Raven! Wake up!" she hissed.

"Mmm, what's wrong, darlin'?" he mumbled sleepily. He was clearly not awake.

"Y-You're kissing my neck in your sleep! Wake up," she said, shoving a finger into his stomach. Her finger was met with rock hard muscle, and she blushed, remembering that the baggy clothing was just another way he chose to hide his identity. It was enough to wake him, and he pulled back, a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry!" he said, horrified. "I wouldn't - I'm so sorry," he said again. "I can't -"

"Control this, yeah, I get it," she finished for him. His features softened, and the adoring look from before returned.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek again, and shut his eyes. "It feels absolutely wonderful and absolutely horrible at the same time," he said softly. He opened his eyes and locked them on hers. "It's so _wrong_. I want you so bad," he said, his voice strained. When Rita said nothing, he continued. "I want to keep you safe. I want you to stay, here, with me." When she tried to speak, he shook his head sadly. "I never wanted this to get out. I shouldn't have put my feelings on you, and if this didn't happen, I promise that I would have kept it all to myself."

Rita placed a hand back onto his heart. It was impossible not to think of it that way in this moment. "You're not the only one who feels things. But I can't - I have a lot that I need to do right now. I need to figure out how to fix Estelle, and I need to find a way to save your stupid life. I don't know know how I'm going to do that yet. I'll freeze you in time if I have to," she said quietly.

He smiled and gave her a small squeeze before she noticed the shivering. "The magic is starting to wear off," she said. She reached to the extra blanket she had brought, wrapping it, and her arms around him. "Just try to sleep, okay?" She tried to stop thinking about all they had both said, but there was one small detail that she wasn't able to let go of. "Raven? The whole Judith thing. It was to make think you didn't like me." In the end, it wasn't really a question, but she needed to hear it from him.

"Yes, darlin'."

* * *

They didn't speak again until morning. Raven woke up feeling normal but embarrassed. "Are you good?" Rita asked. He nodded, unsure if he could say anything to her at all right now. "Then I'll see you at breakfast," she said, escaping his tent as quickly as possible, and grateful that no one else was awake yet. They probably should have talked about it later, but they both let it go, and Rita kept her promise. Safeguarding the blastia in his chest resulted in Raven becoming frozen in time, no longer continuing to age.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wedding

When Estelle had asked Rita to be her maid of honor, she had not imagined the short, strapless, pale-pink dress that only Estelle would have chosen to put her in. It was ridiculous, not her style at all, and she did it anyway because she was so happy for Estelle and Flynn. It was considered scandalous for the princess and the commandant to marry, but they had done it anyway, and Rita stood proudly beside them even though she felt like a complete idiot in this getup. She was relieved when the ceremony was over. She was on the balcony with the happy couple, as well as Yuri and Repede (in his little dog tuxedo), drinking champagne at the reception. Looking down at the crowd with her 4th flute in hand, Rita's blood began to boil. "Ugh. That figures," she said, feeling annoyed.

"What's the matter?" Estelle asked, leaning over the railing beside her.

"Look at Judith _hanging_ all over Raven," Rita said crankily.

"It just looks like they're dancing to me," Estelle said calmly. "Wait a minute. Rita, are you jealous?"

"What? No! I'm not _jealous_. Geeze, Estelle, be serious."

Estelle giggled beside her. "I _am_ being serious, Rita. I think that if you want to dance with Raven, you should just go down there and tell him."

"_Tell_ him? Not ask him?"

"Tell him," Estelle said confidently. "You're not the type of girl who asks permission are you?"

"No, I'm not," said Rita. "I'm going down there." She chugged the remaining champagne in her glass, and wondered how bad an idea this was on her walk down the stairs. The song changed when she stopped beside the dance floor, and Judith flittered off, in search of other prey.

It had been three years since they had all parted ways. Rita had found excuses to run into all of the others, except for him. He was needed in Dahngrest and had become Harry's right hand man. Raven was important, and Rita had kept her distance. The last thing either of them needed was to be called _scandalous_, right? She was also completely terrified of her feelings and his. If he even had them anymore. He had never said another word about it, and Rita worried that he may have changed his mind.

He was still standing on the dance floor looking her way. She noticed that he _noticed_ her, taking a long glance down her body and back up again. She wasn't a child anymore, but had kept her slenderness despite her chest becoming fuller. Now that she thought about it, Estelle's choice of dress for her complimented her new figure really well. "Nice dress," Raven said with a wink. "Are you here because you want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her in close. The music was slow, and he placed his other hand on her waist. By the end of the song, her hand was around his neck, fingers curled into his hair.

* * *

Upstairs, Estelle watched with a smile. She turned to the DJ. "Keep it all slow songs for now, okay?"

"You're terrible," Yuri said with a laugh.

"What? I'm just trying to help!"

* * *

When the music started to change and she felt Raven loosen his grip on her, she held on tighter and rested her head on his chest. "No. I don't want you to dance with anyone else tonight. Only me," she whispered. She felt so vulnerable and whiny.

There was a pause before he spoke. "Sure, darlin'. That suits me just fine."

Rita lost count of how many times the song changed, all of them slow enough to keep Raven close. He asked questions about her life, and told her stories softly while they swayed to the music. After what felt like hours and also only seconds, the DJ announced that it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet. Rita and Raven reluctantly moved to the edge of the dance floor. She refused to join the single women attempting to catch the bouquet, and tsked in irritation when Judith pushed others out of her way so she would catch it. Rita had no interest in this stupid, embarrassing tradition, but her eyes went wide when Flynn shot the garter and it hit Raven straight in the chest before dropping to the floor. She was going to be sick if she had to watch him touch her…

Raven turned to Yuri beside him. "You've got to take that for me, kid," he said seriously. After a moment, Yuri nodded, picked up the garter and disappeared to the dance floor where Judith waited.

Rita stared at Raven. "Why?" she asked.

"I promised I wouldn't dance with anyone else tonight," he said, eyes burning into hers.

"I-I don't want to be here anymore. Can we just go?" she asked.

He stared into her eyes for a moment longer before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the hall. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Karol asked as they ran past him and through the door.

* * *

They were all staying at the castle for the night. Raven said nothing as they walked through the long, winding hallways. He took her hand and led her to his room. When they were inside and the door was shut and locked, he turned to face her. "You understand what you're asking from me, right, darlin'?"

"I understand," she said, and his lips crushed against hers the moment she got the words out. It was only moments before he spun her around and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She turned around and blushed when she remembered the stupid white lace bra and panties Estelle had made her wear underneath "so they won't show through the dress!" She got over herself though, and Raven's hands and lips were all over her. He was an attentive lover, something she assumed came with age and enough interest in the other person. She felt inexperienced, and worried he would still think she was too young for him, but he voiced no complaints. She fell asleep in his arms afterwards, blissfully happy for maybe the first time ever.

Rita woke in the middle of the night to find Raven watching her. "Hey," he said with a smile, kissing her forehead gently. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily. "Making sure I don't make a run for it?"

He laughed gently, and the vibration in his chest felt warm on her cheek.

"Just don't want to miss a minute of tonight," he said, eyes twinkling when she looked up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know."

"I know, darlin'."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Adventure

It had been about three months since Flynn and Estelle had gotten married. Raven was surprised to get word from Flynn, asking for help. Yuri had gone missing, and they were afraid he was out trying to stop an injustice without anyone's help this time. Rita had also received a letter from Estelle. The two decided to go and help. Karol was not pleased about being left out of things and left behind in Dahngrest. "I need you here," Raven told him. "Someone needs to look after Harry and help run the Union."

Karol looked at him wearily. "You think _I_ would be good at that?" he asked.

"I think you're exactly the right man for the job, Karol," Raven reassured him.

Rita tried not to snicker at Karol's expression of awe and pride. She found it kind of adorable, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. The truth is, while Karol had made a name for himself among the guilds, they had all tried their hardest to not get him involved in this sort of thing. They wanted him to have as much of a normal life as possible. The kid was still only sixteen years old, and they thought he should be able to have a typical adolescence after giving up part of his childhood to save the world.

When Raven and Rita headed out to meet the others, a decision had to be made. "So, are we going to tell the others?" she asked carefully.

"Tell them what?" Raven asked with a wink.

"I just think that -" she began.

"I know what you think, darlin'," he said, taking her hand. "You're not ready to tell them yet. I don't think I am, either."

"Okay. So we'll wait, then," she said with a sigh. It was going to be a long trip. She almost wished that Raven had disagreed with her. The only friend that knew about them was Karol, and they had sworn him to secrecy.

* * *

After the first day of fighting monsters on their quest to find Yuri, they settled at an inn for the night. Rita quietly knocked on the door to Raven's room. Once the door was closed behind her, she let out a long breath. "It is absolutely exhausting pretending I'm not crazy about you all day."

"Tell me about it, darlin'," he replied with a kiss. They settled in for the night together. Rita woke in the middle of the night and threw on Raven's shirt before heading out in search of a glass of water. She didn't expect to find Estelle sitting on a bench in the hall.

"What are you doing up?" Rita asked, sitting beside her. Estelle had her head down deep in thought.

"I'm just really concerned about Yuri. I didn't expect him to go off on his own like this, although I probably should have."

"He'll be fine, Estelle. Yuri can take care of himself. And we'll find him soon," Rita reassured her.

Estelle looked at her friend. "I'm sure you're right." And then she finally really looked at Rita. "What are you wearing? Is that Raven's?"

Rita's face burst into flames. She had completely forgotten about throwing on his shirt. "Umm, yeah," she said.

"So you two are… sleeping together?" Estelle asked.

"It's not a big deal, okay?" Rita said defensively. "I don't want to make a fuss over it."

* * *

Estelle nodded. "Okay, Rita." She had a look of concern in her eyes that said there was probably going to be a fuss over it.

In the morning, Rita told Raven that Estelle had figured things out. "It's fine, though. I told her it wasn't a big deal, so I don't think she'll bring it up."

As soon as they all gathered together for the day's search for Yuri, Rita was sure she was mistaken. Estelle kept shooting glances at her and Raven. Then she saw her glance at Flynn, who just shrugged. Rita stopped walking and let out a frustrated breath. "Just _say_ it, Estelle."

Estelle turned and spoke. "I can't just not say anything. Rita, I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt!" That wasn't what Rita expected her to say. Everyone was silent, and Rita was so confused.

Raven burst into laughter. Rita wasn't sure she had ever heard him laugh so heartily and happily before. He took Rita's hand in his. "They think I'm taking advantage of you, darlin'," he said. His expression turned serious, and he kept his eyes on Rita's while he explained the situation. "I love this woman with every fiber of my being."

"O-Oh!" Estelle said, embarrassed at her mistake. "I'm sorry, I -"

"I _told_ you it wasn't a big deal!" Rita exclaimed, forcing herself to look away from Raven while she spoke to Estelle.

"I don't think you two share the same meaning for that phrase," Flynn commented.

Rita spent the rest of the day stealing glances at Raven. She could tell that she had a smug little smile on her face, but she couldn't do anything about it. He was hers, and that made her extremely happy. That night, they camped, and she sat close to him beside the fire. She said nothing when he put his arm around her. "I guess you're over caring what they think, huh?" he whispered to her with a smile.

She beamed back at him and took his other hand in hers. "I am."

After dinner, they heard a bark. Repede was running towards the camp. Flynn spent a few moments communicating with the dog. "He knows where Yuri is and can take us to him in the morning." They fed Repede some dinner and went to sleep, ready to handle whatever trouble Yuri was facing.

* * *

When Repede led them to the beach the next morning, they were surprised to find Yuri relaxing by the shore.

"W-We… thought you were in trouble, Yuri. No one could find you," Estelle said.

"I was just taking a little vacation," Yuri said, waving off their concern.

"Then why did Repede come to find us?" Flynn asked.

"He wanted to go home and I didn't. Guess he thought you'd come and drag me back."

"Ugh. You're ridiculous!" Rita exclaimed.

Yuri glanced at her, taking note of her and Raven's linked hands. "You and the old man, huh? About time already, am I right?" Yuri decided to pack up and go home to escape the fireballs she promised to throw continually at him. Repede was relieved. He was sick of wearing those little yellow flippers that Yuri thought were so funny on him. He couldn't wait to get back to their comfortable bed in the lower quarter.

Notes:

So yeah... I'm ridiculous. Hopefully you pictured Yuri in his ridiculous swimsuit in that last scene. If you haven't had Repede run around as your on screen character in his swimsuit, you are missing out. It's the absolute best thing about the definitive edition!


End file.
